


(v)

by honey_fig



Series: tumblr collection [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fist Fights, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_fig/pseuds/honey_fig
Summary: “Don’t bite off more than you can chew, Hamilton,” Thomas hissed, though it was clear Alex’s indignance was really getting to him this time.Another fist, to his gut this time.Shit, that one hurt.





	(v)

Before Alex could entirely register what was happening, Thomas’ fist met his face. And of course Alex, never knowing when to shut his mouth, only egged the taller man on.

“That supposed to hurt?” Alex sneered, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Blood. Oh well, too late to drop the façade now.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew, Hamilton,” Thomas hissed, though it was clear Alex’s indignance was _really_ getting to him this time.

Another fist, to his gut this time.

Shit, that one hurt.

Alex was beginning to lose his mojo as he fought for the wind that Thomas had knocked out of him, clutching his stomach before sinking to the ground. He heard Thomas make a remark above him, but the ringing in his ears as he was kicked in the ribs made it impossible for him to decipher what the actual words were.

Don’t bite off more than you can chew.


End file.
